Storage devices, such as solid state drives (SSDs), may include a controller, a non-volatile memory and a volatile memory. The storage device may be interfaced with a device, such as a host device or an accessing device. The controller may generate or use runtime data during operation. The runtime data may be stored at the non-volatile memory when the storage device (e.g., the volatile memory of the storage device) is powered down.
When returning to an active state after powering down, the runtime data may be accessed and loaded from the non-volatile memory to the volatile memory. However, loading the runtime data from the non-volatile memory may cause delays in the transition from the powered down state to the active state.